Slytherin Greatness
by MommyNexxus
Summary: Slytherin house sees the greatness in all of its' students and pledges to help them on the way to being great. For one girl, greatness is not what everyone is expecting of her.
1. Prologue

It was a humid summer day. One where you couldn't go outside without your hair sticking to the back of your neck and you felt like gasping for air. It seems to have been this way forever. The summer days were long and the pulsating sun was relentless.

Today was the day Vera received her letter from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The letter, scrawled out in emerald ink by one Minerva McGonagall, brought in by the family owl, Impereon, arrived precisely on time. It was taken from the owl by one of the house elves and placed into the hands of Vera's doting mother, Dina.

As she read the handwritten envelope, tears began to stream down her face. "Another one, Marshall. Our last baby is going out to school. I cannot believe it. Wasn't Georgiana just starting a few years ago? Oh, but they're all so grown up now...all of my girls...they're all women now." She sniffed and excused herself. She had got emotional lately since she found out about her eldest daughter, Jolie, was pregnant. Dina didn't want to accept being a grandmother. Vera's father reached over from his specially-ordered Daily Prophet and took the letter. His fingers brushed over the Hogwart's seal and a ghost of a smile appeared, nostalgia swimming through his head. Down the lavishly decorated hallways he strided, always brisk and confident, as he believed a man of his stature should appear at all times.

First, a slight knock on the door. And then he peeked through the crack in the door. "Vera, darling?" and there she sat, brushing her golden hair over and over and humming a lullaby her mother used to sing. So much still a child, he wondered if maybe Hogwarts wasn't the place for her. The world wasn't safe these days, especially Great Britain. He shook his head. Of course Vera was going to Hogwarts. It's where her parents went to school, not to mention both of her sisters. She'll be fine. She'll have her sister. His eleven-year-old daughter got up from her bed and trotted rather fast up to him; she could tell he was hiding something behind his back.

"Yes, Daddy?" As she said this, she teetered on one foot, trying to peer around the corner see what he had behind his back.

"Get ready to go out. You've got to go school shopping." With that, she jumped up and down trying to get her letter out of his hand. He couldn't help but break out into a grin at this light teasing. This was a significant time for a young witch or wizard. Getting your letter, complete with the shopping list, is an acknowledgment of their magical ability. It was their first time to London in three months.

Of course, being the Austrian representative to the minister meant being in the who's who. There were two parties every year which they traveled back to London to attend-the summer party which meant summer holiday for the children and the Christmas party. Being pureblood meant keeping in touch with all the other pureblood families. Marshall liked to keep his status high with all of his old schoolmates, even setting up two of his daughters with their children. "Setting up" means to be married, of course. It was the only way to make sure that purebloods don't dwindle down to extinction. Some were more focused on it than others. So much so that they were willing to murder people and dabble in Dark magic. However, Marshall knew that tinings like were way too much. He kept a respectful distance, just enough to secure his family's safety.

Marshall was confident that Vera, as well as all of his children, were bright. She would survive. Harry Potter's return to school was all over the papers last year, but maybe things were over, and Marshall wouldn't have to hide from past grudges for choosing to alliance himself with one party over the other.

As he watched his youngest daughter, with an ear-to-ear grin, skip right into the fireplace and disappear in green flames, he couldn't help but share her enthusiasm. She was going to be great.


	2. Defense Against the Dark Arts

Vera was somewhat disappointed walking down to Slytherin dungeons on her first night at the castle. She considered herself brilliant. She shouldn't be in Slytherin; she should be in Ravenclaw. Woefully, she watched her best friend, Luna Lovegood, follow her prefects to Ravenclaw common room.

The hat could sense her retaliation, "This was the house I sorted your parents in. This is the house your sisters went in. Don't you want to be sorted with the rest of your family?"

"No, I know I can do so much more if you challenge me!" The hat trembled slightly as it chuckled.

"Silly girl, you have so much greatness in you. Slytherin will only help you to be the great witch I see in you." Then, in a shout, he announced to the school, "SLYTHERIN!" The table of green-robed students exploded in cheer, and Vera got up to follow her sixth-year sister, Georgiana.

She patted Vera on the arm, "Vera, you have far more friends here in anyways. It's not like you'll never see her again." She sighed dramatically and ate little that night.

This would be her fourth year at Hogwarts, her eldest sister now had a three-year old son, Duke, and Georgiana moved back to Austria with her husband, enjoying their honeymoon phase. Vera excelled in most subjects, favoring Divination, Astronomy, and History of magic. She was so far ahead, she took some fifth-year classes. She had a mind even Hermione Granger envied. Most subjects came easily to her; granted, it helped to be in the family line of ancient, talented wizards and two older sisters who would always teach her everything they learned over the holidays without actually using magic. It was really just a time for Vera to put into practice everything she learned over the years.

Delores Umbridge, however, would see to it at any cost that no student actually practice magic inside school walls. Even though Umbridge didn't show any prejudice against her, Vera could not stand her.

The once dusty classroom, which had belonged to Mad-Eye Moody, was now tidy albeit still dark. Pink rugs lined the floor and plates with kittens plastered every wall. Umbridge was clearly making herself at home.

The first day in fifth-year Defense Against the Dark Arts class, Potter was nearly fed up with the professor. "How do you expect us to defend ourselves?" his outburst nearly brought him to his feet.

"Defend yourselves? Against what, dear boy? You haven't a thing to fear. Besides, what sort of teachers would we be if we had you fight?" And with a simple flick of her wand, a stack of books behind her began to file out, one in front of every student. The one in front of Potter landed with a rather forceful thud.

"No, instead," she began as the books set down, "we will attempt to fill in all the wholes you've accumulated in your education of the Dark Arts thus far." Vera examined her book with disdain. Hesitantly, she flipped through the gray pages. They were neatly pressed, no bends or folds, no yellowing from age, or past students' notes scribbled in it. Vera didn't care for it at all.

She sat in the back of the room with the rest of her Slytherin classmates. Draco Malfoy nudged her elbow and nodded his head to the "Golden Trio". Draco, along with many other students, the majority Slytherin, began to snicker as Potter's face grew red.

"You don't understand, Professor. Voldemort-" an audible gasp came from the class; Vera flinched, "-is back. He killed Cedric Diggory." Draco, on her right, scoffed, and Blaise Zabini, on her left, rolled his eyes.

Needless to say, it was the beginning of a very long year at Hogwarts.


	3. Field Trip to Hogsmeade

It was nearly Christmas time, and Vera was struggling to bridge the gap between her fourth year knowledge and the fifth-year classes she'd been assigned. One of the more difficult classes for her was Potions. Vera was ashamed-that had been her mother's specialty and Jolie's as well.

As she struggled with her brew of Herbicide, Professor Snape came over to supervise her work. Vera only got more nervous as he dodged a killer bubble which ended up eroding her cauldron by a bit. She was completely embarrassed to be bested by Granger. Apparently, Snape wouldn't have that happen either.

He snatched the pot up and turned around, "Malfoy, I wonder, would you allow Vera to see your work? She seems to have some trouble measuring out the Horklump juice."

With fake innocence he replied, "Of course, Professor." With her head hung in shame, Vera moved to stand next to her childhood friend and sighed. However good a friend he was, he would never let her live this down. Especially since she prided herself in being the most intelligent student in the class.

" What did you do wrong?" He said with a chuckle. It was all she could do to not slap that grin off of his face.

"I don't know! I guess I put in too much... It's so gloopy and hard to pour." He grabbed the tiny brown bottle off of his desk.

"Did you shake it well? There will still be clumps, but not as many."It seemed so obvious. How dare he insult her intelligence like that! She began to speak, when she played it back in her head. Vera had completely forgotten to shake the bottle.

"No, I didn't." she grumbled and snatched the bottle from him and began to shake it vigorously.

Draco snatched it back, "Hey! If you shake it that hard, you'll smash the eggs!" He then handed it back to her to try again.

"Eggs? I thought it was juice!" She started to shake it more gently. He grabbed her wrist.

"You're helpless." He moved her wrist in a circular motion and they both laughed. Vera gave up trying to understand this pointless potion. As they laughed the class quieted, and the pair felt eyes burning into their back. Neither dared to see who it was. And really, in the back of their heads, they knew who it was.

Pansy Parkinson was very desperate for Draco's love. Her mother had always come to the summer parties uninvited with the idea that her invitation had gotten lost by her unreliable owl. She taught Pansy to be ambitious and attempt to woo the most wealthy boy in the school. Draco enjoyed the easy attention, but it was clear he wasn't going to with her forever. In fact, he was not worried about marriage. And why should he be? He was only fifteen.

Blaise would be the other set of eye. He, unlike Malfoy, was sure he would marry Vera. He had made it clear to every boy in the house that she was off-limits. Vera was having second thoughts about going to the Yuletide ball with him last year. She did only for fun. In her view, they were simply going as a large group of friends. It seems that others had a different opinion.

The next morning, as Vera came up from them common room to eat breakfast, her dear friend Luna was waiting at the top of the stairs for her.

"You're still waking up. I can see the markflies still buzzing around up there." Vera loved her crazy statements, although she was too tired to laugh, she simply smiled. Determined, Vera was going to make today a wonderful day, and there was nothing Umbridge, or anyone else for that matter, could do about it. It was the holiday trip to Hogsmeade, and Vera and Luna were planning to go Christmas shopping.

"I'm sorry, Vera, but I can't join you right away at Hogsmeade. I have somewhere else to go." She sopped walking in the middle of the Great Hall. Snow was falling overhead on the bewitched ceiling.

"What?! Where do you have to be today of all days?" Vera was upset. She didn't want to wander Hogsmeade alone. All of her other friends had plans as well.

"I'm only meeting some friends. You're welcome to join me. I think you maybe interested." She suddenly felt better. Still, she was very suspicious. Luna doesn't normally talk so directly.

"What friends of yours are we meeting?" They continued their conquest to breakfast. Vera sat down at the Ravenclaw table awkwardly.

"Just keep an open mind and you'll be alright."

Luna led Vera to a shabby restaurant near the outskirts of town. Vera hated the cold and moved slowly, unable to move comfortably with the bitter wind constantly battering her face. Inside, she found huddled in the corner a group of students, all ages, and varying houses. The two girls joined the crowd, and though Vera didn't like half of the people there, she finally found warmth. The door opened again and she attempted to crane her neck to see who it was. She cursed herself for being short and allowing a very tall third-year Hufflepuff boy to stand directly in front of her. Vera nudged the boy to move, and once he finally shuffled to the left, she saw "The Golden Trio". It seemed like Granger was dragging Harry inside and the Weasley boy trailing behind.

They made a convincing argument. Umbridge was truly stifling their chance to practice. Also, if what Potter was saying, that You-Know-Who is back, chances are that he's recruiting and Vera's father would be high on the list.

Vera had three options. First, and what everyone was hoping she would do, she, could sign the parchment, join the Defense Association, or as it later became known as, Dumbledore's Army. In doing so, she would risk her entire family for what she believed was the right thing. On the other hand, she could immediately defect to Umbridge, securing her safety, yet keeping her needed practice at a stalemate. Her last option was not an easy task-to simply ignore the entire thing.

Luna confidently stood in line to sign the parchment, and as the other students moved into a line, Vera noticed she was the only Slytherin there. Still completely unsure of what she was doing, Vera lined up behind the blundering Hufflepuff. The line was moving too fast for Vera to make a clear decision, she began to breathe too hard, she couldn't keep up with the line, and she was sure she was having a panic attack. She realized every step she took would be looked at as treason to anyone of her other friends or their families.

All too soon, the boy in front of her leaned over the table and signed his name. It took less than a second for him to scribble his name and turn to hand Vera the quill. As she took the quill from him, Ron stood in protest. Harry put a hand on his shoulder and eased him back into his chair, although he was hiding his own prejudice. He assumed she was a spy for Umbridge, what else would a Pureblood Slytherin be doing here? Regardless, of what they thought of her, Vera signed her name. If her father was to deny the Death Eater's invitation a second time, he was sure to be persecuted and as a result, so would the rest of his family. Vera had no practice defending herself. Nevertheless, there was no turning back now.


	4. Old Friends and New Friends

The D.A. Was supposed to meet at that restaurant, The Hog's Head, but it became extremely inconvenient. Instead, the students met in the Room of Requirement, a room which Vera never knew existed.

At the first three meetings, Harry had them practice simple disarming charms. It seemed so simple, but Vera understood the importance. She volunteered a cool third to not appear pretentious. With her eyes set clearly on her opponent, which in this case was a quivering young boy, and a graceful wave of her wand, she shouted, "_Expelliarmus_!" The spell missed him entirely and hit the brick wall behind him, ricocheted off and died on the floor. Vera was shocked. She had always assumed that this spell was rather easy.

"Right," said Harry, peeking at the tiny dent she had made in the wall, "you're too stiff. Try doing it again, but allow your wand to move a bit." Vera reminded herself to be grateful and not go off on Potter for his helpful criticism. She steadied her feet again, loosened her shoulders, and without much thought she again shouted, "_Expelliarus!_" The spell knocked the boy's wand out of his hand and he was left standing there quite dumb with nothing in his hand for a moment. When everyone had registered what had just happened, the students erupted in cheer.

"Fantastic!" was Harry's response. Vera was so happy with herself, she took a bow before heading back to the crowd. She could see how Harry had the experience and how he could be a great teacher. Vera had finally found a place to belong.

Later that day, as Vera was walking past Umbridge's wall of amendments, she noticed Crabbe reading Wizardry Today: London Edition. On the cover, it displayed Lucious Malfoy shaking hands with the Minister of Magic. They could've simply printed in bold letters the government was being influenced by Voldemort. It was a magazine Vera had never seen before, and must've been a new source of media to divert attention from real news.

Luna's most recent Quibbler that was owl-ed in from her father had an article about a mass break-out at Azkaban, which Vera knew to be present-day Deatheaters. Walking through common room one night, Vera saw a handful of students huddled around a first-year girl. Her eyes were red, and she held a tissue in her hand.

"My mum just owl-ed me. My dad's been sent to Azkaban... I wish I was nicer to him when I got onto the train to leave... He said I love you and I pretended like I didn't hear him so I wouldn't get embarrassed..." A leap in Vera's chest made her realize that could be her, and as she looked around, she saw several other students nodding their heads, as if it's already happened to them. As the girl got more sympathy, Vera noticed her eyes well up again. They were making it worse and she ought to do something to stop them.

"You were chosen at the beginning of this year to join the proud house of Slytherin. You were chosen because that mangy old hat saw something great in you. Right now I think we all understand your pain, but if you truly want to be great, tomorrow you will find the courage to put on a brave face and show our peers how much it takes to be us." The young girl stood from her chair as the rest of them remained speechless.

"You're right, Vera. It takes far more strength to keep composed in times like these than what a lame Hufflepuff could handle." Vera nodded her head and proudly hugged the girl. It was a matter of minutes before the crowd dispersed, and Vera was left to her book again.

"What a lovely speech. It's a shame that it had to come from _you_." Vera nearly jumped out of her skin. She whipped around quickly. All she could see in the dieing firelight, was a head of platinum hair.

"What exactly are you implying, Draco?" She stood up and he strolled into the light.

"Only that your parents are my parents' oldest friends, yet they're more than reluctant to help them with our situation. I wonder where their allegiance lies." Vera got nervous. Did he know about her allegiance? Instinctively, Vera got defensive. She took another step closer.

"We're old friends, too, right? Maybe you should try acting like it once in a while." It did nothing, but irritate him more, and he stepped right up next to her and put his face very near hers.

"Maybe I wouldn't mind acting like your friend if you stopped talking to _Potter_. What sort of business do you have with him?" Vera assumed he saw her walking the opposite way one night from a D.A. meeting.

She scoffed, "Are you _jealous?_ Brilliant. You're jealous I ran into Potter in the hallway. Amazing, you weren't jealous last year when Blaise took me to the ball." He backed away from her face.

"Maybe I was... You must not speak to them again. People will start to get the wrong idea, and then I'll have to be the one to clean it up." Vera felt her face get hot. She realized that it was completely quiet except for the crackling fire.

"Right, well I'm off to sleep. Goodnight, Mr. Malfoy." and with that she turned and went straight upstairs.

Crabbe slowly lowered his magazine to see who was there, so Vera snatched it out of his hand. She observed a small red ribbon pinned to his robes with the words _Inquisitorial Squad_ on it.

"What's the Inquisitorial Squad?" She said, gesturing to the pin. He chuckled.

"This here," he said tapping the pin with his chubby finger, "is what allows me to ask you about your," he leaned in closer, "extracurricular activities. You should join too, unless you want to be a coward like your old pop." Vera smirked. She recalled a young Crabbe during one of the summer parties. He had ran inside when the rest of the children discovered a hypogriph egg in the wilderness.

"Hypogrph egg," was all she said to shut him up. With her head held high, she strided off to Potions.


	5. Letters

It was late in the day and it happened to be the last day in Hogwarts before the train departed home for the holidays. Vera busied herself with filling her trunk up with all of her belongings. She wound up throwing out a lot of things that had cluttered up her desk such as empty ink wells, crumpled Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Bean bags, graded essay parchments. She had gotten so used to picking something up and either throwing it into her trunk or trashing it, that when she finally turned around to find a clear desk, she was happily surprised. Assuming that her desk would not be this clean again until the end of the year, she took advantage of the moment and decided to sit down and write a letter to her eldest sister.

Dear Jolie,

I hope this letter finds you well. Today I'm finally coming home for Christmas break! I truly miss the simplicity of home. School has so much more complex than just essays and exams. It's really politics. Father taught all of us to treat everyone as equals. Our pureblood lineage doesn't make our magic any better than a new witch or wizard. And now they're talking as if muggles are diseased. What ever happened to a human life, magical or nonmagical, being a miracle? There's good and bad in every one of us, but I guess some people really can't see that. I'm afraid that my friends will alienate me if I am to stand up for my beliefs.

Enough about me though! How is my precious nephew and your husband? Are you still at that pretty seaside cottage? It was so peaceful there last time we visited. I miss you so much!

Your baby sis,

Vera

Vera rolled up the letter and gave it to her spotted owl, Caledon. Poor bird, he had quite a trip to make. As she awaited her sister's reply, she went down to dinner. When she found her usual spot at the Slytherin table and sat by Blaise, she looked around to see all of them with that stupid red pin on all of their robes. It made Vera uncomfortable and she stared at her plate all through the meal. Pansy directed the whole conversation asking Draco about the preparations going on at his house for the annual Christmas party.

"What has your mother ordered as hors d'oeuvres?" she asked as her fourth question. Draco began stabbing the carrots on his plate in irritation.

"I'm not sure, Pansy." he growled.

"Well when we host the Christmas party together you'll know what the food will be. And I'll be sure to let our children know, too." All of the people present at the table were used to hearing Pansy make plans for their future. Sometimes, out of boredom, Vera would imagine what other people's reactions would be like if they were to hear something like that. She lifted her head to find just the right person to imagine. Her eyes settled on Ron Weasley. She closed her eyes and saw him choking on his pumpkin juice. She restrained a laugh that was threatening to burst out when she saw Caledon flying in with a letter. Vera furrowed her brows together. It was far too early for him to be back. Yet, he dropped a letter in her plate and swooshed off again. Excited, she unrolled her letter and to her disappointment, saw her father's handwriting.

Dear Vera,

You will be staying with the Malfoy's for the duration of the holiday break. Your mum and I will join you for the Christmas party, but I'm afraid we won't be able to manage to stay any extra days. I'm very sorry, but work's been nonstop recently and to have a day off means double work the next day. It seems you'll be seeing more and more of the Malfoy's. They're so happy to have you and we are so grateful for their openness and hospitality. Be sure to pass that on, keep your manners and behave for them. We trust you'll make the right decisions.

Lots of love,

Dad

Vera read and re-read that last sentence over and over again. Could he know about the D.A.? What else could he be talking about? Vera's heart leapt out of her chest. Would Father be proud or angry? Her thoughts were interrupted by Blaise leaning over to read it. She flipped it up and held it close to her chest.

"What is it then?" He tried to grab for it, but she quickly turned away.

"Not that it's any of your business, Blaise, but it's a letter from my father. He says I'll be staying with Draco again this Christmas." Groans came from all around the table. First, Blaise, dreading that piece of news from the moment the letter had arrived, not wanting Vera to be any further from him than she already was. Second, from Pansy, for mostly the same reason as Blaise. Third from Draco who was upset to have to deal with them. And a tie for fourth and fifth between Crabbe and Goyle as both were uncomfortably full from the Christmas feast. Wanting to no longer be a part of their woes and partially wanting to re-read her father's letter again, Vera excused herself early from dinner.

She went down into the dungeons and readied herself for a long day tomorrow. As she sat in bed, she kept reading that last line: _We trust you'll make the right decisions._ There was no way for him to know about Dumbledore's Army. She was sure of it. What else could he have been implying? other girls began to filter in and eventually she was forced to blow out her candle.

"You'll get bags under your eyes if you keep reading like that, Vera." one girl had said. Vera put the letter under her pillow, attempting to take the expression "sleep on it" literally, and try to drift off. Mindlessly, she stared at the green velvet curtains atop her four poster bed. It seemed the entire night was passing by and she simply could not find a suitable position to sleep in. suddenly, she felt something drop into her lap. She sat straight up and saw Caledon at the foot of her bed. He let out a soft hoot before closing his eyes. The pitiful owl still had frost on his feathers. She smiled gratefully at her devoted pet before opening the letter. Thankfully, this time it was from her sister.

Dearest Vera,

I'm sorry to hear school is so dramatic at the moment. It can't be helped. Frankly, the whole world is in turmoil and you're right at the center of it. Father taught us not only what you had so eloquently wrote, but also to be strong, free-minded women. You're as tough as it gets, my baby sis. I believe that whatever you do, you have a good reason to it, and if your idiot friends cannot see that, then they aren't very good friends, are they? You don't need people in your life who don't appreciate you.

Dan says hi. He is truly a great man. Mother and Father always had a great eye for chemistry. I know you and Georgiana don't get along great, but she's doing well with her husband as well.

Yes, we're still at our little cottage. I've started an herb garden for simple potion remedies and cooking. Every day, I take Duke out for a stroll and we usually walk with our ankles in the tide. He's getting so big so very fast. Almost four years old if you can believe it! It's great to be a mother, and I know you're too young to consider it, but trust me, I'll be there for you every step of the way when it comes in the far-off future.

In closure, I'll just say stay strong and never forget where you came from. I know you're doing the right thing. We're all very proud of you!

Lots of love,

Jolie XOXO

Vera smiled. She finally had the reassurance she had been yearning for. Her eyes began drooping as she started over at the first paragraph. Before she had gotten to the second, her eyes were fully closed, and sleep had finally come to her.


	6. On the way to Malfoy Mannor

Vera awoke the next morning in a rush. She had had a nightmare that left her shaken to the core. She sat emotionless in her bed as she re-accounted her tale of horror.

It was pitch black, but Vera could hear whispers and see shadows moving swiftly, violently, almost as a smoke. They were all around her circling, closing in, her heart thumped in her throat. She was utterly trapped. Then, Vera heard the blood-curdling cackle that could only belong to one witch- Bellatrix Le Strange. It made the hairs on the back of her neck stand. Her anxiety paralyzed her to the spot. Suddenly, lights of different shades appeared at the tip of every wand around her.

"I'm alone, I'm all alone," she sobbed uncontrollably. One of the lights approached her. It bounced up and down as if the wielder was jogging. As soon as the person was close enough to make out, she saw Draco's face light by his wand. His face was wide-eyed with fear. His chin quivered as if he were under the same microscope.

"Run," he whispered. It was all he could say. "_Run!_" and that time it triggered her feet to move. She ran indeed, anywhere was better than there. She ran until she couldn't will her legs to move again. A light appeared at the other end of her vision, it was a warmer, broader, safer light, and as Vera ran, the deatheaters convened. Once she got into the light, she was protected by her fellow D.A. Members, each too busy to greet her as they were holding their ground against the seasoned, relentless attack. Vera found her place among their ranks between Luna and Hermione. A place where she knew she belonged. The fight wore on, but Vera failed to notice that her comrades were falling one by one. She whipped her head round to find anybody, instead she heard Le Strange's laugh behind her. It echoed for so very long before she awoke, and it was in the back of her head all day.

she dressed in a hurry, tossed her hair in a messy bun, and barely had her shoes on as she tugged her trunk along. Her so-called friends waited for her by the fireplace, all whispering in a frenzy. As her trunk hit the every stair as she descended, their concentration broke and every eye in the room came to rest upon her. This only frustrated Vera more. She was a mess and longed for the moment when she could simply lock herself in a train compartment and start working on the mountains of homework which had accumulated during her D.A. Meetings.

"Come on, Vera. The train'll be leaving soon." said Blaise, breaking the eery silence in common room. She rubbed her forehead in, annoyed with everything. Vera cursed herself for not being a morning person. She lagged behind the rest of her crew, her head pounding, and Bellatrix' laugh still haunting her memory. As they walked out the front doors, Vera took a last fleeting glance at the castle. To her, the outside world was so unprotected...

Draco sat by the window when he finally reached his luxury compartment. Being a prefect had its perks. It was simply cleaner, the upholstery didn't have any holes, and the seat cushions seemed to have more plush. Pansy happily squeezed in next to him, nearly on top of him, snaked her arm around his and laid her head down on his shoulder. He attempted to pull away and stare out the gloomy window. He was in a brooding mood, too. Crabbe and Goyle plopped down simultaneously across from each other, getting the aisle seats, too eager to see the cart trolley. Vera was glad to see at least one window seat was still available. It gave her a chance to escape the tiny room of idiots she would have to endure the entire holiday. Blaise took the only open seat all too proudly. He spread his arms over the tops of the bench. Vera uncomfortably shrugged away from him. He was wearing more cologne than usual today and she felt like she was suffocating.

As the train departed from Hogwarts, Pansy sighed. "Finally! I'm so glad to be rid of that awful school! Plus, I'll be spending a lot of time with you, Draco, at the Malfoy Manor, right? How's your mother doing with the party?"

"I don't know, Pansy." Draco mumbled. He didn't bother to even glance at her dramatic pout.

"Well, darling, I'll make sure that when _I'm_ the one hosting the Christmas party as Mrs. Malfoy you'll know every detail. Do you even know what sort of food there will be this year?" At the mention of Pansy claiming to be the new Mrs. Malfoy, Vera constrained herself from lashing out at her. What gave her the audacity to think that Draco would ever...ugh! But, Vera had to ask why that would be any of her business.

"I don't know, Pansy." he growled through his teeth. The air was tense, and Blaise tried to ease the tension.

He chuckled, "Yes, that'll be the day. When Mrs. Blaise Zabini over here," he lowered his arm to hug her shoulders, "helps Pansy Malfoy with the Christmas party." Draco was so angry at them, he jumped to his feet and pointed to the door.

"Out! Both of you!" Pansy huffed, shot a nasty glare Vera's way, and left without a word. Blaise stood and swaggered a step closer to Draco.

"Look, mate. We're friends. I don't see a reason for me to leave now, do you?" At this point, everyone in the car was on their feet, the tension in the air felt like it would nearly shatter into a fist fight (forgetting their wands, of course).

"Get. Out. Now!" he pointed to the door again.

"How could you do this to me?" he said softly. Vera was so confused. Why was Pansy planning her future today? What was Blaise going on about? And what in the world was make Draco so upset today? Wait, why was everyone staring at her in common room?

"What is going on with everybody today?" she stood between the boys. Blaise took a tendril of her golden hair that had fallen onto her shoulder into his dark hand.

"I'll see you at the party." and with that, Blaise exited, leaving a wind of cologne in his wake. In an awkward squabble, Crabble and Goyle mumbled excuses and left in a hurry. Still standing, Vera took a step closer to Draco, who couldn't meet her eye.

"Are you going to answer me? What in hell is going on here?" he sighed and sat down. She sat next to him and he reached into his jacket and pulled out the latest edition of Wizarding Today: London Edition. There was a split picture on the front. He handed it to her and she gazed in amazement. It was pictures of the two of them the title of the article: _Malfoy to Announce His Engagement at the Annual Christmas Ball_.


End file.
